Glasson Glimpses
by DianeB
Summary: This is my grand attempt at drabbles, one "glimpse" for each episode, not counting the episode title itself.  They're from Louisa's pov and often involve Martin, as if that were a surprise!  Includes Series 5 speculation *and* actual now!
1. Series 1

Title: Glasson Glimpses (Series 1)  
><span>Author<span>: DianeB  
><span>Rating<span>: PG-13

Summary: This is my grand attempt at drabbles (exactly 100-word stories), one "glimpse" for each episode, not counting the episode title itself. They're from Louisa's point of view and often involve Martin, as if that were a surprise! :)

A/N: Many thanks to **Littleguinea** from fanficdotnet for her fair eye to editing and to checking the "Americanisms." Written in May, 2011.

Disclaimer: These drabbles are for entertainment purposes only. I claim no right to anything affiliated with _Doc Martin_.

* * *

><p>"<span>Going Bodmin<span>"

Louisa was amazed she'd been able to get an appointment at all, let alone so quickly, but when the ophthalmologist, one Doctor Matthew Carver, diagnosed her that afternoon exactly as Doctor Ellingham had that morning, she couldn't quite believe it.

Doctor Carver prescribed a fortnight's regimen of drops and an eye patch to protect and rest the eye while the drops did their work, and Louisa left the office feeling distinctly confused as to how she felt about Portwenn's new GP.

But at least she now knew what costumes she and Year Six would wear for Portwenn's annual Lifeboat Day.

"Gentlemen Prefer"

Her anger at Martin for not visiting Roger Fenn in hospital was eclipsed only by her embarrassment when she learned he _had_ visited Fenn.

At the wedding reception, after Bruce Denham loudly announced that Martin had hired his daughter back, Louisa watched Martin visibly squirm when Bert Large started a round of "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow," clearly uncomfortable with all the attention.

Perhaps, Louisa thought, sipping champagne, there was a human being under that gruff exterior after all. She considered asking him to dance, but realised she probably ought to apologise before she started stepping on his toes.

"Sh*t Happens"

Louisa hadn't realised how much Martin had been on her mind until Jean started teasing her, saying she thought Louisa "quite liked him" and causing Louisa to utter a Freudian slip of epic proportions. She couldn't escape Jean fast enough.

After school, Louisa decided to risk all and visit the surgery to see if she could get Martin to ask her out for drinks. Having no plan in mind, it wasn't a minute before their conversation went to pot, and it was only after she beat him over the head with the suggestion, did he wise up and ask her.

"The Portwenn Effect"

It didn't take long for Louisa to realise that Mark Mylow had got the wrong impression when she gave him her extra ticket to the Portwenn Players Dance. She'd intended to ask Martin to accompany her, but that went pear shaped almost the instant after she'd obtained the tickets.

It was only after the dance and Stewart's outburst that she'd had opportunity to broach the subject, and then Mark beat her to it, having decided somewhere between their (undeniably sexy) dance and Stewart, that the two of them just weren't well matched.

Louisa was careful not to act too relieved.

"Of All the Harbours in All the Towns"

Forget the waves. The hardest part of surfing was getting oneself into a wet suit without it squeezing up parts of the flesh that were never meant to be squeezed up.

Fortunately or not, surfing lessons took a back seat in Louisa's head that day, as pretty much the only thing she could think of was seeing Martin in a wet suit. Or even better than that, helping him into one.

She'd been called out by the instructor three times for inattention, distracted as she was thinking of one particular part of Martin's anatomy that she wouldn't mind _squeezing up_.

"Haemophobia"

Riding in the ambulance with Peter Cronk, listening to Martin explain about his blood phobia, Louisa couldn't help but wonder how the man had survived to this point. She knew he wouldn't want her pity, but listening to him just now, it was hard not to feel sad for him.

It was nothing short of miraculous to her that he would courageously battle through a phobia that was connected so directly to saving a child's life. She didn't think she'd ever be able to do it.

It was then that Louisa realised she was falling in love with Martin Ellingham.


	2. Series 2

Title: Glasson Glimpses (Series 2)  
><span>Author<span>: DianeB  
><span>Rating<span>: PG-13

See Chapter 1 for Summary, Author's Note, and Disclaimer

* * *

><p>"<span>Old Dogs<span>"

Being with Danny Steel sparked a host of memories Louisa thought she had forgotten. Funny thing, memories, because her memories of Danny were in sharp contrast to the man now sitting across the table from her. For one thing, he still called her "Lou," which she'd never liked, but lacked the courage even now to ask him to stop. For another, his constant "praise the Lords" and insistence on grace before meals were starting to grate on her nerves. For another, he'd yet to take even a taste of the expensive wine she'd bought.

And finally, he wasn't Martin Ellingham.

"In Loco"

Though often wanting to throttle Peter Cronk, Louisa couldn't help but be impressed with his cleverness. Talking to Peter sometimes felt like talking to an adult, and she wondered how he'd be as an adult, when his body finally caught up.

When Martin dumped Peter on her doorstep, it couldn't have been at a worse time, so she was relieved when Peter said he was "going," which she misinterpreted as "going to bed." She felt very mum-like in reminding him to brush his teeth, and then promptly forgot about him.

The ringing phone brought her out of her studying reverie.

"Blood is Thicker"

It was almost laughable how obsessed Louisa had become with her breath. She'd tried mints and gum, then vigorous flossing, and even that ridiculous citrus mouthwash, but nothing seemed to reassure her that she wasn't offending people at every step. It was irrational. It was embarrassing. It was stupid.

It was also handy that Mark Mylow's sister was a herbalist and currently setting up shop above the police station. Louisa entered the station in a hopeful frame of mind, certain that Sandra would be able to help her. The only thing she _didn't_ want was to be caught by Martin.

"Aromatherapy"

Martin saw right through her attempts to get advice about how to deal with her "friend," and deep down she knew he would. Living in Portwenn was like living in a fish bowl: everyone saw everything, good _and_ bad. The only difference with Martin was that if the "bad" had anything to do with a person's health, he didn't waste time or suffer fools to ensure that person got the treatment they needed.

In Caroline Bosman's case, it was only Martin's efforts that clued them her troubles were not alcoholic but ketonic.

Danny had only suggested they check the pub.

"Always on My Mind"

Louisa couldn't believe how excited she was about her meeting (she hesitated to call it a "date") with Martin. He'd been unexpectedly forthright that afternoon when she'd confronted him about his rotten bedside manner, shifting the focus to his inability to communicate with _her_, not the village as a whole.

Therefore, she was genuinely hurt when eight o'clock came and went without a sign of Martin. It occurred to her that he might've had a medical emergency, because he often did, but that didn't keep at bay the feeling that she'd been forgotten.

For once, Danny's appearance brightened her mood.

"The Family Way"

It was hard for Louisa not to be upset over the fact that Martin hadn't introduced her to his parents. Upon deeper reflection, she knew his relationship with them was strained at best, so perhaps he was just trying to keep her out of the muck. It didn't necessarily make her feel better, but at least it was a reason.

In hospital with Danny, she chanced to meet Roger Fenn, who was dancing with joy over the ultrasound picture of not one, but _two_ babies, his babies. She thought of her own father, and wondered about the nature of family.

"Out of the Woods"

Louisa fumed all day about how Martin had hurt Mark by refusing to be his best man. In fact, it had got her thinking so much about Martin's past transgressions that for a while there, she forgot why she was currently angry at him. But by day's end, she was climbing Roscarrock Hill to give him a piece of her mind about it.

The scare in the woods left her without a single cross thought, thankful only that Martin had found Mark and saved his life, and thankful also that Martin had not lost his own life in the process.

"Erotomania"

Getting Martin drunk hadn't been her plan. Not _really_. Besides, he said he didn't drink, so it surprised her right off that he'd accepted even a _glass_ of wine, let alone three _bottles_. She was vaguely disappointed by the fact that it took him that much "liquid courage" to admit he loved her, but when he finally did, she couldn't get around the table fast enough.

Unfortunately, it wasn't fast _enough_.

Tucking a blanket around Martin's unconscious form, she kissed him chastely, staggered out of the surgery, and managed to get back to her cottage without the whole village seeing.

"On the Edge"

Her father was a thief and a liar, and he cavorted with madmen. This last stood before them waving a rifle, making wild demands, as if he hadn't strapped them all tightly to chairs!

Yet…her dad had left this Bodmin bloke _and_ the "job," and the only mistake he'd made was in leaving the nutter behind.

In the end, it was sorted by Martin, out on the cliff. He hauled Ted from the edge of death, disarmed Johnathan, and narrowly missed blowing them all (except the choughs) to bits, in what was getting to be just another day in Portwenn.


	3. Series 3

Title: Glasson Glimpses (Series 3)  
><span>Author<span>: DianeB  
><span>Rating<span>: PG-13

See Chapter 1 for Summary, Author's Note, and Disclaimer.  
><span>Author's<span> Update: On 5-27-11, a subtle revision was made to "Tick Tock." A reviewer suggested it, and I couldn't disagree that the change needed to be made. I'm a "canon girl," after all, so I strive to get it right!

* * *

><p>"<span>Tick Tock<span>"

In bed that night, Louisa considered the day's events: her fainting and possible anemia, her mini-rows with Martin, Delph Lane's strange behaviour, and her own misstep in trying to diagnose Delph to Martin, at which Martin was (yes, justifiably) outraged.

Still, within that series of prickly moments, there was one moment that wasn't. Martin had suggested that it might be "time for something new," and the thought even now gave her tingles. Reaching for the book on her bedside table, she opened it and began to read: _Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, a prince arrived…_

"The Morning After"

After vomiting for the second time in as many hours, Louisa decided it might be wise to ring Martin for some advice. Unfortunately, he didn't give her a chance to ask before saying he'd be right over.

Scrambling to tidy up before he got there only brought on renewed feelings of nausea, so she decided to skip it and just apologise to him for the mess.

Later, on her bicycle in the village, feeling much better, she saw Martin and thanked him, caught off guard by how much a peck on the cheek could engender feelings decidedly _less_ than nauseous.

"Love Thy Neighbor"

Young Sam Oakwood was, simply put, a bloody nightmare. He'd not been in her house fifteen minutes before he purposely broke a bowl and smirked about it, clearly confident he wouldn't be punished for it.

Which he wasn't. His parents, who couldn't be any more pompous or overbearing if they'd tried, did exactly nothing to discipline Sam. Louisa's attempt only made them even more insufferable, with Anthony going on about how they didn't like to "draw attention to the consequence of Sam's actions" unless he could learn from them.

Sounded like codswallop to her. And that was her professional opinion.

"The GP Always Rings Twice"

It was as if Louisa could _taste_ Carrie Wilson's phoniness – and right away, too. All that absurd swooning and hand-flapping in front of Martin after her so-called "accident" was enough to make Louisa want to puke right into the woman's precious "shopping."

Jealousy wasn't her style, yet there it was. And to make matters worse, when she heard Martin tell Carrie that he'd run over her dog and then hand Carrie the little body, she had to fight to keep from laughing. When Carrie roundly slapped him, she had to fight even harder.

God would no doubt get her for that.

"Breaking Up is Hard to Do"

The date was in tatters, and all Louisa wanted to do was cry for a week. Instead, she made herself think about the pleasant part of the evening, _before _the disastrous kiss, when she and Martin had been listening to the concert. He'd allowed her, with only marginal distaste, to place a little yellow wildflower into his lapel, and he sat so close she could feel a comforting warmth radiating from him.

And as they walked to the car – before misunderstanding and fear of intimacy stepped in with fiendish delight to spoil it all – Martin had shyly taken her hand.

"The Two of Us"

Sex with Martin was quite something and not a bit like she'd expected – not that she'd been expecting anything in particular. It was just that she'd imagined him more of a traditionalist. He had surgeon's hands, that much was clear, and he used them to please her in ways no other man ever had. In some respects, he exhibited signs of the old-fashioned man she knew he was (uncomfortable with her on top, for example), but in others, well, he was a _very_ modern man.

And for a while there, she was convinced he could breathe through his not-insubstantial ears.

"In Sickness and in Health"

The dress hung in Louisa's closet as a reminder of all things wrong in her life. Once a day she brought it out, brushed it off, and studied it for some sign of understanding as to what had happened.

As difficult as it was to avoid people in Portwenn, Louisa had managed to avoid Martin for the three weeks it took her to decide she was leaving. Holly had been pestering her to come to London to help her, and there really was no reason not to go. In fact, lately it seemed like the village was making her nauseous.


	4. Series 4

Title: Glasson Glimpses (Series 4)  
><span>Author<span>: DianeB  
><span>Rating<span>: PG-13

See Chapter 1 for Summary, Author's Note, and Disclaimer

* * *

><p>"<span>Better the Devil<span>"

The taxi ride seemed interminable, and all Louisa could think about was the day she'd learned she was pregnant…

_She suspected what might've been causing her nausea at about the same time she realised she was three weeks late. A home pregnancy test confirmed her suspicion, and a visit to the GP confirmed how far along she was._

_At the pharmacy for prescription vitamins, she scoffed as she passed the aisle with the condoms…_

As the taxi approached Portwenn, she asked to be dropped off at the top of Roscarrock Hill. She wouldn't enter her village without seeing Martin first.

"Uneasy Lies the Head"

She tried to tell Martin about how weird the new headmaster was, but she didn't get far before their conversation devolved into another mini-row, this time about the baby, which didn't make the headmaster any less strange.

Next day in the cove, Mr. Strain went totally Bodmin, and calling Martin was terrifying with Strain eyeing her. Martin could be clueless, but he wasn't stupid, and Louisa was relieved when it became clear that he understood the urgency of the situation.

Meantime, she'd stay with the children and keep them occupied with singing and scrubbing rocks until Martin could rescue them.

"Perish Together as Fools"

Trust Joan to demand that Martin take some responsibility for the baby. Louisa left the surgery reassured of a strong foetal heartbeat, but less than reassured that Martin had actually taken any responsibility.

The following day in hospital at Truro was one Louisa would've liked to forget. Not only had the dreadful Doctor Montgomery given Louisa distressing news about the size of her baby, but she'd also managed to learn, in the perfectly legitimate but wholly transparent guise of professionalism, how many (or rather, how _few_) times she and Martin had had sex.

Life could be so bloody unfair sometimes.

"Driving Mr. McLynn"

It was maddening how unrelenting Martin was in his opinion of her ability (or _in_ability) to succeed at being both a full-time teacher and a full-time mum. Every day seemed to give him opportunity to share it with someone else. The final straw had come that very afternoon, when she'd overheard him belittling her to Mr. Branning, in the middle of the _street_, no less. She'd held her tongue only because she'd been with her students.

Day's end found her at Martin's door, firing both barrels at him, discovering only afterwards that the evil Edith Montgomery had heard it all.

"The Departed"

It was getting increasingly harder to see her feet. Oh, she could still do it, but it wasn't easy and usually caused the baby to push out a limb in protest. She was grateful for the several pairs of slip-on shoes she'd purchased, because they didn't require much in the way of line of sight in order to install on her feet, and they were as comfy as any shoe could be.

So when Martin tactlessly pointed out that she was wearing odd shoes, it was all she could do not to rip them off and fling them at him.

"Midwife Crisis"

Admittedly, the "home birthing pool" was extreme, but with Martin being his usual pugnacious self, Louisa felt she had no choice but to rise up in defense of Molly and, in fact, of motherhood itself – though "rising up" could hardly be called what she did from her inelegant position in the empty pool.

A day later and feeling awful, Louisa suspected Molly was more a man-hater than a mum-lover, and knew this wouldn't bode well for her chances of getting better.

Martin's return had her sighing with relief, even _before_ she tried to swallow the antibiotics without benefit of water.

"Do Not Disturb"

Being cross at Martin seemed to be her new normal since she'd come back to Portwenn, but what she was feeling now was not anger. No, this feeling was more like the way she'd felt when he'd stood her up at the pub, only with an added _gravitas_ that had nothing to do with the weight of the baby.

The baby shower at the restaurant had been lovely – bless Bert's heart for setting it up – but it didn't keep her mind off the fact that Martin was leaving, nor did it fill the ragged hole he'd torn in her heart.

"The Wrong Goodbye"

He'd given her an envelope containing cheques and a spreadsheet. It was preposterous! Said cheques, however, were substantial, and the spreadsheet was exactly what she knew it'd be: tidy columns showing every conceivable cost associated with caring for a baby. She snorted derisively: he must've spent hours on the internet to come up with such a detailed list. She tried for another derisive snort, but what came out instead was a sob.

After her son's birth, while leaving The Coach and Four, Louisa gave the envelope to Martin, who tore it into quarters and asked the barman to bin it.


	5. Series 5, Speculation

Title: Glasson Glimpses (Series 5, Speculation)  
><span>Author<span>: DianeB  
><span>Rating<span>: PG-13

Special Speculation Author's Notes: Oh my, please don't be too harsh on me. These are fake glimpses into fake episodes, with only a minor nod to spoilers and a fleeting glance at the baby's aging process. I'm just foolin' around, passing the time until I can see Series 5 (which isn't even scheduled to _start_ in the US until January, 2012 – weep!). Once it airs, I'll try my drabbles again with the real thing.

See Chapter 1 for Summary, original Author's Note, and Disclaimer.

* * *

><p>"<span>And Baby Makes Two<span>"

Returning from the loo, Louisa stopped to watch Martin with the baby, marveling at the way he'd done such a complete turnaround. At hospital, he seemed just as afraid as he had been in the pub to hold his newborn, but the moment they had arrived back at the cottage, he'd changed. She couldn't figure out why except that what had happened to _her_ had finally happened to _him_: her son had bewitched him.

Of course, Louisa knew that was barmy. But the one thing she _did_ know was that Martin could hardly stand to be separated from his son.

"Circle of Life"

The day could not have started out any worse. It was raining, Phillip wouldn't settle, she had a headache, and Martin was downstairs, on the phone to London, sorting out his abrupt change of plans, trying to pretend as though things were normal, that the rug had not been pulled out from beneath them all.

She finished dressing her son and herself and then stood with Phillip in her arms, listening to the muted voice downstairs. She hated to, but she'd soon have to call Martin back from the place he'd distanced himself to. They had a funeral to attend.

"Father in the 'Hood"

It was a gorgeous afternoon to be outside, and Louisa was happy Martin agreed to meet Roger, Maureen, and the twins for an afternoon on the cliffs overlooking the village. It was easier these days to get Martin to take time off; in fact, there were days when the opposite was true, and Louisa had to beg Martin _not_ to take Phillip and go haring off to parts unknown for hours.

The first time he'd gone joyfully off with the baby left her staring at an empty cot, wondering who this man was and what he'd done with Martin Ellingham.

"An Itch to Scratch"

Louisa thought perhaps she was in some way abnormal, but it didn't feel abnormal. It felt frustrating. Before Martin, she'd let her partner initiate sex, but since Martin, she'd learned that if she didn't initiate it, it wouldn't happen. That wasn't to say Martin never started it, or didn't go full steam once he got going, it was just that _getting him going_ was often up to her.

Still, that _abnormal_ thing. It'd only been eight weeks, but she felt fantastic (nevermind _frisky_) but knew convincing Martin could be troublesome, and worried that the skimpy lingerie would stop his heart.

"Daddy Day Care"

It wasn't as difficult as they'd originally thought. Martin groused at first about having this responsibility, but as time went by, the complaining all but disappeared.

Louisa, at school all day, would hear rumors of the goings on at the surgery, and she longed to be part of it. But at the same time, she couldn't believe how well Martin was doing, keeping surgery hours _and_ minding Phillip.

Louisa might not have been quite so thrilled had she'd known the baby's days were spent bouncing on the knees of all who weren't contagious, his nappied bottom never hitting the cot.

"Dentile"

She'd read far too many books. She'd watched DVDs and online videos, each one claiming all there was to know regarding when certain things should occur with a baby. And, really, Phillip was right on target with everything, exactly within "range," as the books said (because they hesitated to be too specific, lest your precious darling fall short, leaving you crying that something was horribly wrong).

Nevertheless, Louisa thought with a pained expression, as she extricated Phillip from her breast and examined the tiny tooth mark, this was one thing she'd have preferred him to be a little slower on.

"Mum's the Word"

Every day, Louisa would try. "C'mon, love, I know you can do it. _Dada_. Please? Daddy would be so happy. _Dah-dee_."

Phillip would gurgle and coo, wave his chubby little arms in the air, open his mouth for another spoonful of peaches, but say this word? Nope. Oh, he could say "Mum," and he at least _understood_ the word "no," but that was it for language.

And then one morning, as she was rushing to get him fed and ready to go downstairs with Martin, a miracle occurred.

"Bugga!"

Louisa just sighed and wondered how she'd approach this with Martin.

"Baby's Best Friend"

Phillip's walking had been harder on Martin than on Louisa, but only because Louisa didn't have to watch Phillip moving with increasing speed all over the surgery. The baby gate kept him off the steps, but everywhere else was fair game, and Phillip took full advantage of it.

If it hadn't been for Buddy, Aunty Joan's terrier (whom they'd taken in after Joan's passing), the baby would've toddled out the too-often-open front door, which – given the steep nature of the entrance – would've _toddled_ Martin straight into cardiac arrest. This forced Martin to admit that Buddy was a _very_ good dog.


	6. Series 5, Actual

Title: Glasson Glimpses (Series 5, Actual)  
><span>Author<span>: DianeB  
><span>Rating<span>: PG-13

See Chapter 1 for Summary, original Author's Note, and Disclaimer. This chapter written in November, 2011.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Preserve the Romance"

Just when Louisa had convinced herself the strain would kill them and began entertaining thoughts of separation, Martin asked if he could stay, in a tone that absolutely melted her heart.

Unfortunately (and unsurprisingly) the strain quickly returned, leaving Louisa questioning why she tried so hard to stay with Martin, when it was clear he would _never_ be able to properly express a tender emotion.

Martin's alarmingly calm reaction to Joe's news of Joan's sudden death altogether upended any thought Louisa might've had to leaving. Comforting him would be awkward at best, but Louisa vowed to herself she would try.

"Dry Your Tears"

From their very first conversation outside the church, Louisa knew she liked Martin's Aunt Ruth. The woman was certainly very much like Joan in her brusque, straightforward style, but she was also very much _un_like Joan, in that she did not mince words (the familial being obvious), but – more importantly – she did not treat Martin like a child.

In spite of the loss of Joan and the solemnity of the funeral, Louisa couldn't help but see the arrival of Ruth Ellingham as a good thing for Martin and, by extension, for herself, her son, and quite possibly the entire village.

"Boho with a Shotgun"

Buddy couldn't understand what had happened to his Joan. He only knew she was gone, and there was nothing left of his routine.

What Buddy _did_ understand was that the two who smelled so much like Joan now had a pup who smelled even _more_ like Joan and also much of milk, which Buddy found intoxicating.

Determined, Buddy managed to sneak into the surgery and wait with uncommon doggie patience for the perfect moment to leap upon the bed and try for a lick of milky baby face.

He'd been unsuccessful in his lick, but very pleased with his attempt.

"Mother Knows Best"

Louisa couldn't seem to escape her mother – not that a person could escape anyone in Portwenn – but it seemed like every time she turned around, there was her mother, all smiles and eager to help with the baby. It didn't help that her son was able to sleep like, well, _a baby_ under her mother's unique brand of care.

In the end, unwittingly or not, "care" was hardly the word for what Eleanor had done to the baby, and it certainly hadn't improved Louisa's opinion of her.

Unfortunately, Louisa never quite learned to see how calculating her mother could be.

"Remember Me"

Louisa's frustration grew with each passing day, and no matter how hard she tried to resist, she could feel herself becoming a teenager again every time she had to deal with Eleanor – her flighty, irresponsible mother, who had left her young daughter with a lying, thieving father. Unraveling the mystery of why Eleanor was even _in_ Portwenn took little time and had little to do with seeing her daughter and new grandson.

In truth, _her_ parents were no better than Martin's, and Louisa, cuddling her newly-named son, wondered just how much chance _James Henry_ really had, considering his doubly-rotten heritage.

"Don't Let Go"

Her life had become an uphill battle. Every day brought new struggle and less-than-new rows with Martin about everything from prep school to dinner.

It was the dinner, while Martin ate salmon and she an egg, that Louisa came to a heartbreaking conclusion: harmony had occurred maybe once between them, when Martin had burst into the pub during James's birth. Since then, it had been nothing but discord, and looking across the table at Martin's stony countenance, Louisa knew she couldn't survive this way any longer.

For better or worse, solace could be found only with one flighty, irresponsible woman.

"Cats and Sharks"

Louisa got her first clue that something was amiss with James Henry's day care arrangements when she stopped by the surgery before school to give Martin her ideas about the baby's christening.

He barked at her about whether or not she was sure her mother was taking care of James, to which she barked right back that she was (though her gut suddenly tightened with doubt).

Certainty came when Martin brought James to the school that afternoon, livid over the fact that Eleanor had _not_ been watching James, but had instead given the duty to one of Portwenn's teenaged criminals.

"Ever After"

With James safely in her arms and Martin's hand in hers, it was easy for Louisa to forgive Mrs. Tishell for what she had done. That's not to say she wouldn't be cautious around the woman in the future, but for now, forgiveness could be extended.

And Martin. As Louisa watched him with Mrs. Tishell, and then watched as his expression changed, softened, and directed itself straight to her, she experienced a tiny epiphany. His love was there, had _always been_ there, just hidden by insecurities that eased only when the focus was elsewhere.

She would happily live with that.


End file.
